The Attack
by ahiijny
Summary: Class project. The farmers attempt to recapture the farm. This is in their point of view.


When the farmers heard the _Beasts of England_, they secretly trembled. Hidden within that song was a prophecy of doom. Mr. Frederick and Mr. Pilkington began to fear that their animals would start revolting, too. Although they did not like each other, and actually hated each other very much, they grudgingly teamed up with Mr. Jones to recapture the farm and prevent the word of the rebellion from spreading. As mentioned, Frederick and Pilkington disliked each other very much, and questioned why they had to team up.

"The reason is that those animals are strong and outnumber my men!" Mr. Jones retorted. "They managed to expel us from the farm, and injured a great number of us. Without more help, the animals will begin convincing other animals to begin revolting, and we will all be out of business!"

The two farmers accepted this. They went to their farms, and sent as many of their men that were available to Manor Farm. Mr. Jones rounded up his men and told them that they were recapturing the farm. The men grabbed whatever weapons they could find nearby, and marched off to Manor Farm.

Frederick and Pilkington managed to send a total of 6 people to Jones. They were all armed with sticks, except for Jones, who had managed to find a gun. They marched through the five-barred gate and were coming up the cart-track that led to the farm. It was cold, due to it being October. A flight of pigeons flew past them.

"Be careful," muttered Jones. "These animals are cunning…"

The men approached the farm buildings. Suddenly, a flock of pigeons appeared and flew over the men's heads, muting upon them from mid-air. While the men were dealing with the pigeons, a group of geese rushed out from behind the hedge and began viciously pecking the men's legs.

"Ow!" the men shouted. They used their sticks and hit the geese. After a short struggle, the geese were driven off. Before the men even had time to examine their wounds, a herd of sheep, a couple of donkeys and a pig charged at the men. The donkeys lashed out at the men with their hoofs, the sheep and the pig prodded and butted the men from every side.

Of course, the men weren't going to be defeated by some measly animals. They fought back with their sticks and their hobnailed boots. They bashed the animals, and kicked the animals, and soon the pig, who seemed to be the leader, let out a squeal. All the animals turned and fled to the yard.

The men gave a shout of triumph. "Yeah!" They saw their enemies fleeing, and they weren't going to get away so easily. They all pursued the animals, waving their sticks, and Jones waving his gun. Soon they had chased the animals into the yard. "_We have you now_," thought Jones, grinning.

Suddenly, a group of horses, cows and pigs jumped out of the cowshed, and emerged in their rear, cutting them off. "What the-" Jones started. The pig let out another squeal, and the animals charged, again. Jones saw the pig heading straight for him, so he raised his gun and fired. The bullet missed the pig, and hit a sheep instead. The pig flung itself straight at the farmer and he was thrown into a pile of dung. Jones was stunned for a moment, and he saw the pig. His eyes narrowed. "Oh you're dead," he growled as he reached for his gun. Suddenly, Jones realized he didn't have his gun anymore. He realized it must have fallen out of his hands. "Where did it go?" he said and quickly got up and began searching for it. The pig looked at Jones, and then threw itself at the farmer again, and flinging him into the manure again. Jones got up and struck the pig. Then, he struggled to get the taste of manure out of his mouth.

While Jones was struggling with poop and pigs, the other men were being attacked. A stable-lad from Foxwood was fighting with a herd of sheep when he was struck in the skull from the legs of a horse. He fell backwards in the mud, unconscious. When the men saw this, they got scared. "That is one strong horse," a man had commented. Several men dropped their sticks and began fleeing for their lives. The animals did not seem to want the men to leave, however, because they began chasing the men around the yard, attacking them in various ways. When one of the men tripped, he got trampled by a cow, approximately 5 sheep and a particularly heavy pig.

A cowman was fighting back a cow with a stick when a cat leaped off a roof and sank its claws deep into the man's neck. The man screamed horribly and desperately tried to pull the cat off. Meanwhile, another man found Jones' gun and was about to use it, and would've used it if a horse hadn't started attacking his hair, so he dropped it again. Jones had a moment to look at the scene, a bunch of men being chased by farm animals. He realized that they were losing. Having given up searching for his gun, he ran for the exit, which was unfortunately blocked by a donkey. The donkey then began pursuing Jones. After a few minutes of this losing battle, there finally was an opening in the opening, which the men bolted for as soon as they saw it was open. They were painfully attacked by a flock of geese pecking at them, just like when they had first entered, all the way to the main road.

Not one of the men were uninjured. "Darn it!" cursed Jones, out of breath. "We failed." As the men were catching their breath, one of them spoke up. "Hey, where's Benny?"

Benny was in fact the stable-lad, who was painfully kicked in the head by a horse. He was beginning to come round, except he was not able to move. A hoof began to paw him. The boy did not move, in fear of being killed.

Some pig squeals and horse whinnies filled the air. It seemed as though the animals were having a little argument. Soon, the left for some reason. Realizing that he was not in danger anymore, he quickly stumbled to his feet and ran away. He stumbled a few times, and when he reached the main road, he saw the animals return to where he was only half a minute ago.


End file.
